


Monster Hunter Stories: Kinship & Chaos

by Magicaliber01



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter Stories
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Locations, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicaliber01/pseuds/Magicaliber01
Summary: Ray and Valerie live in Fayworl Village, located in Mellow Woods, a place where monsters are more peaceful than they are anywhere else. When Ray and Valerie end up discovering the remains of a Kinship Ore, ore used to forge Kinship Stones that form bonds with monsters. Upon deciding to leave the village, they then realize how much trouble the rest of the world is when they come face to face with a black monster that spews a sinister purple smog, called the Frenzy Virus. They resolve to stop the vindictive Wyvern from wreaking havoc, only for the guild to "recruit" them for their investigation on why the multiple Eclipse Wyverns' attacks are so coordinated.-------------------------------Basically, MHST mixed with the story of MH4U, and containing monsters from every game, and locales from every game (3rd gen needs some love) and some original ones (Fayworl and Mellow Woods + a few more).
Relationships: Original Characters/Monsters, Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Ray (OC)/Valerie (OC), Samuel (OC)/Ethel (OC)
Kudos: 4





	Monster Hunter Stories: Kinship & Chaos

(Introduction to the two main protagonists: Ray and Valerie.)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ray’s POV.**

_Thump Thump Thump!_

I groaned. Something was banging against the house. I groggily opened my eyes and turned my head towards the window. The sun was up and a few Blissbills were chirping outside. They sounded cheery, so that must mean it was early morning. Who the hey was banging on the house this early…?

“Rayray? Come on! Are ya up yet?” An energetic voice sounded from the front of the house. I knew that voice anywhere: it was Valerie. But why was she bangin’ on the door so freakin’ early?

Before I could think about why Val was trying to bash in my door, I heard the sound of it opening, and then closing. Footsteps sounded out shortly after, closing in to my bedroom door, before it was opened halfway, enough for Val to see me.

“Dude, I thought you were dead or something.” She said, before taking in my slightly less tired face and lowered her voice a little. “You awake now?”

“Kinda hard not to be when you’re punching in the front of the house.” I replied, my remark coming off more sarcastic than playful. “...Sorry, ‘m just tired. Didn’t sleep super well last night.”

Valerie’s face softened, then a gentle smile spread onto her face. “No no, it’s okay. I probably should have just come in and shook you wake or something.”

“You’d probably shake me awake faster than a Valstrax using ‘Around The World’.”

“Haha! Yeah, probably. Or I’d just flip you and the bed over.”

“Sounds like you.” We both sat in comfortable silence, before Valerie spoke up again.

“Well, I’ll let you get dressed. After you’re done we’ll eat something, and then go out and gather some more herbs and shrooms and stuff.”

“Ah, so that’s why she was banging on the door. She wants to go out and gather some more resources.”

“Alright, I’ll be down in a bit.” I replied. She turned and exited my room, closing the door on the way out.

**Third Person POV.**

Ray stood up from his bed and walked to his item chest. He opened the lid and rummaged through before picking out his dark purple and blue Rider Armor, as the Chief called it. He talked a lot about Riders, people who formed bonds with monsters using something called a Kinship Stone, which they got from Kinship ores. That was years ago though. Those other Rider villages and their Kinship ores have been lost to time after being attacked by monsters as dark as the night, breathing out a dark purple mist that birthed nothing but destruction. He’s not even sure if Fayworl has a Kinship ore or not.

... Ore not.

Heh, that was bad. Valerie would have laughed though. Hell, she probably would have been the one to make the joke.

Ray changed into his Rider Armor, grabbed his item pouch and made sure he was stocked up, and finally, retrieved his Iron Switch Axe from beside the item box and strapped it to his back. Now he was ready.

Exiting his room and descending the stairs he was greeted with… nothing. Silence. He took a quick look in his living room and then his kitchen. Valerie wasn’t in either.

 _“She must have ran back to her house. That would probably explain her absence.”_ Ray thought. Thinking about it more, he didn’t see her carrying any weapon on her when she busted into his room. He shrugged and decided to wait for her. She never took long, especially when she wanted to wander around.

Ray left his house and leisurely strolled over to Valerie’s, greeting the few other villagers that were up this morning. As soon as he reached the door, the thing flew open and Valerie walked out. She was wearing her own red-orange and dark blue Rider Armor, equipped on her arm was a small iron shield on her arm, meaning she was using her Sword and Shield. After another look, Ray noticed that she wasn’t wearing the cute hat with ears on it that usually comes with the girl’s version. Instead, she was wearing a hood with cat-like ears on it. Ray reminisced to himself. Valerie had complained to him about wanting a cool hood for her armor a couple months ago, but then kept commenting on how cute the hat was, leaving her to debate with herself for days. Thankfully this was during the time he was working with the village smithy so he was able to combine them both to kill two Gargwa with one stone. The cute squeal and bone-crushing hug he received made him smile fondly.

A silly grin spread onto Valerie’s face. Ray snapped himself out of his daze.

“Nice cat hood you got there. Looks good on you.” Ray commented.

“Thanks, it was made by a very amazing friend of mine named Ray.” Valerie remarked, looking him up and down. “You’re looking pretty good yourself.”

“Why thank you.” Ray’s cheeks tinged pink, feeling warm from her compliments. “You ready to go gathering?”

“You betcha!” Her chipper attitude was infectious, and he was thankful for it. She never failed to brighten his day.

They walked side by side from Valerie’s home, they reached the village entrance and walked on, with some light conversation and joking along the path until they finally reached the path leading to the surrounding forest, Mellow Woods.

\------------(A bit of a Time Skip)-------------

“So, is there anything specific you wanted to find?”

“Adamant seeds, might seeds, herbs, blue mushrooms, and honey are the main things I’m lookin’ for.”

“Gotcha.”

Ray and Valerie had arrived at a decently sized area of the Meadow Woods’ floor and were searching for the resources in question. Herbs and blue mushrooms were the most abundant things in the area, so they were each able to gather about 12 herbs and 9 blue mushrooms, which was already a lot, but Valerie wanted each person to get 30 of each item, and then any extras they would possibly need.

“Do you need anything specific?” Valerie asked after a few minutes of peaceful foraging.

“Um… I would like to get some iron ore, machalite ore, and bones. But that's really it.” Ray replied. He was always stocked up on supplies and made sure to get extra resources and materials during any gathering trip, since the forest is practically overflowing with plants and bugs and other valuable materials. He did also want to reinforce some of his weapons.

“Alright, well, after we gather our plants we’ll head into Harmonic Hollow and look for some ores and bones. Sound like a plan?”

“Yep, sounds good.”

The sound of nothing but the rustling of leaves was heard in their current gathering spot. It was easy for them to fall into a comfortable silence with each other. They’ve known each other since they were 8 and even though they were so different they got along so well.

Ray was quiet and reserved while Valerie was loud and outgoing. Ray was also really book-smart, having memorized the elemental weaknesses and resistances of the monsters in Mellow Woods in little, and knew how to strategize against them for the most efficient of hunts. He also has some minor smithing skills, which is how he made Valerie’s cat ear hood. On the other hand, Valerie was more of a hands-on learner: she did better jumping right into combat. It takes her only a few minutes to work out a monster’s attack patterns, what places hurt the most, and finding openings in a monster’s attacks. They were the dynamic duo of the village, relaying their knowledge to each other before and during hunts and executing the perfect plan to take down or wear out any adversary.

Almost.

They had their faults though. Nobody was perfect or invincible. When things went sour Ray got mildly anxious and stressed, while Valerie would get short-tempered and reckless. If Ray comes up with a really good plan, and then it unexpectedly flops, he panics. Badly. He then starts second guessing any backup plans he can think of, getting them nowhere. Valerie on the other hand can get greedy with some of her attacks, comboing longer than what would be okay. She can also get greatly irritated when it takes her a while to learn a monster’s patterns and their openings. When she gets really ticked off, she abandons any strategy they came up with and goes with the old reliable: hit it until it’s dead.

Yet even when things don’t go well, they still make sure to look out for one another during a crisis, inner and outer.

Their bonds with each other were strong.

After picking their respective amounts of seeds, herbs, mushrooms, and honey, Ray and Valerie walked down a slightly more shaded path. The path dipped a bit before leading into another clearing. Across from the end of their path was a cavern mouth in a hillside. That was the entrance to Harmonic Hollow.

“There are a few mining spots at the cave mouth.” Valerie pointed to three crystalline chunks - mining outcrops. Ray picked his pace up, pulling out an iron pickaxe from his pouch, and mined off some ore. Valerie watched as he quickly deprived all three outcrops from their ore.

“Did you get what you needed?” She asked.

“Yep! Just need some bones and then we’re good to go.” Ray called back, his voice echoing slightly from the cavern walls.

“Let’s go inside then…” Valerie caught up with Ray and then descended further into the hollow.

\--------(Another small Time Skip)----------

“Do you have all your bones now?”

“Not yet. I just need two more.”

“Okay, but dude. PLEASE hurry up so we can leave this moist, dark, dank cave.”

“Oh it's not that bad. It’s a little chilly, but the only moisture is the glowing little puddles.”

Valerie doesn’t like caves. Mainly because of the dark. She doesn’t like it when she can’t see what's coming at her. Ray could sympathize, but he brought a torch, so there was some light illuminating the cavern, though it wasn’t enough for Valerie.

Ray approached another bonepile and started scouring it until he got what he needed.

 _“Let’s see here… Monster bone S, warped bone, warped bone, an unknown skull. Aaaaand that’s it. Great.”_ Why was it so hard to get small monster bones? Ray turned to Valerie, an apologetic look on his face. “I need one more.”

Valerie groaned. He raised an eyebrow at her. Valerie flailed her arms in exasperation in response.

“Look, we’ll go a little further in, and I’ll look for another bonepile. If I don’t find another small monster bone, we’ll leave, alright. I just ask that you hold out for a little bit longer.” Ray didn’t necessarily love caves either, but the smithy needed some more small monster bones so he could teach him how to forge bone weapons.

“... Fine.” Valerie begrudgingly agreed, crossing her arms and pouting about having to wander in the creepy dank cave for longer than she was comfortable with.

They wandered deeper in until they reached a dead end.

“Huh. There's nothing here.” Ray exclaimed. The room looked like it was supposed to lead somewhere but there's nothing but a big pile of rocks at the end.

“Oh boo, a dead end. Welp!” Valerie grabbed Ray tightly by the hand. “Looks like we’re going back, maybe we can find some bones in the-”

“WAIT!”

Valerie jumped. “Holy shit!”

Ray then moved closer to the rock pile. He squinted and noticed he saw a faint blue light. There was something behind the rocks. Another room. He moved one rock slightly and the faint blue light illuminated the "dead end" just a smidge more.

“Val, help me move these rocks.”

“What? Why!?”

“There’s another room behind here.”

“Wha-?” Valerie strolled over and crouched next to Ray, squinting before noticing the faint blue light. “Oh crap, you’re right!”

The two got to work on clearing the makeshift cavern wall. They started near the top and unstacked the rocks until there was a big enough hole they could crawl through.

“You wanna go first?” Ray gestured. Valerie vehemently shook her head no and glared. Ray sighed and crawled in first. The tunnel was surprisingly spacious; it was big enough for them to crouch-walk through.

Upon crawling out of the tunnel, Ray took in the room around him before looking towards the middle of the room and letting out a surprised gasp.

“This is…”

Valerie crawled out shortly after and noticed his surprise. She followed his line of sight and then looked back at Ray. “What is it?”

Ray slid down a slope close to the entrance of the tunnel they emerged from and ran towards the middle of the room. His feet splashed in the glowing cyan water where big chunks of cyan ore rested. In the middle of the pond was a larger chunk of ore embedded into the ground. He rested his hand on it in slight exhaustion. It was radiant and pure.

“This is a Kinship ore!”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little description of Ray and Valerie:
> 
> Ray (Nicknames: Rayray)  
> Eyes: Dark Blue  
> Hair: Short, brown, sticks up in the back a little  
> Height: 5ft 7in  
> Age: 17 tears and 10 months  
> Valerie (Nicknames: Val)  
> Eyes: Red-Orange  
> Hair: Dirty blonde, mid length in a ponytail  
> Height: 5ft 9in  
> Age: 17 years and 7 months  
> 


End file.
